


Where my demons hide

by JKiryu, xAmalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Paladin Ushijima, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKiryu/pseuds/JKiryu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: He was a paladin, and a paladin should never want something so sinful as a demon by his side. His very existence went against everything he'd ever stood for, it should have repulsed him, but instead he felt an inexplicable attraction to it. To his eyes, Oikawa was perfect. Perfect in his solitude, from which he wanted to save him, perfect in his worthless pride, perfect in his madness. Oikawa was everything Ushijima had ever wanted, even though he knew that sooner or later the demon would have led him to certain death.





	Where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

> From sinners to sinners, with love.

In the darkness of the main hall, only the bright light of the crystal ball outlined the figure seated on the throne, currently busy observing what swirled inside of it. His breath was slow and steady, a quiet noise in the otherwise silent, cold room.

Every now and then, blue lightning saturated with magic flashed from the ball, enlightening the dark throne room and giving form to shapes and colours: views of green forests, stormy skies, villages and peasants appeared in quick succession on the surface of the sphere, dissolving in a cloud of energy to reassemble into a new scene.

Oikawa sighed, watching the light fade in front of his eyes before he was swallowed again by the darkness. Outside the castle, the roar of rain and thunder could already be heard in the distance, announcing the storm that was going to accompany him through the night.

«How boring,» he muttered, covering his mouth to yawn.

Oikawa crossed his legs and leaned back on the throne, then started drumming his fingers on the golden armrest. He rested his arm on the other one to support his chin with his free hand, narrowing his eyes on a dark spot in front of him.

In the past, he never would have had so much idle time, since one of his subordinates would always come to him to remind him about who knows what kind of obligation he had and tell him he should fulfil the Demon King's duties instead of wasting his time.

Too bad that the person who used to scold him like that had betrayed him.

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes to stare at the crystal ball. In that moment, a dim green light started splitting into multiple colours, then an emerald fire embraced the succession of images and a new distinct one started to appear in the sphere: a black haired guy sitting with his back against a tree. Oikawa could almost hear the sound of the rain tapping against the leaves just by looking at the vivid image, which portrayed a portion of the forest that he knew well – one he'd never step foot in. After all, he would never beg Iwaizumi to come back by his side.

He was Oikawa Tooru, the Demon King. He lived to bring suffering amongst the miserable lives of whoever dared to cross his path, enjoying the fear in the eyes of his victims kneeling to implore his mercy. Destroying men's pride and integrity was one of his greatest sources of satisfaction. Everyone had to fear him. And yet, there was always someone who wasn't willing to bow his head before him, _"heroes"_ that wanted to defeat him and bring justice to the world.  
Oh, how grateful Oikawa was for the existence of those silly people! It was only thanks to them that his life wasn't a pit of utter boredom.

The Demon King knew that Iwaizumi would come back to him. Sooner or later, the knight would have realized that there was no other place for him if not beside his king, and he would have seen the defeat in those green eyes he knew so well. It would take time, but it would happen. And Oikawa knew how to wait, he had been doing it for centuries.

«You'll regret every single choice you've made in your life, Iwa-chan, and you'll have to beg me to take you by my side again,» Oikawa crooned slyly, but he fell silent a second later.

Immediately, the image in the sphere disappeared. Shortly after, a crimson fire lit up all the torches in the room, starting from the farthest row and reaching the ones closer to the throne.

«Should I remind you that that sphere is a gift of mine? I already told you, whether you make the image disappear or not, there will always be a way for me to know what you were watching...» An amused laugh echoed within the four walls.

As if driven by those words, under Oikawa's irritated gaze, Iwaizumi's image returned more vivid than ever. The only difference was that, unlike the previous green flame, a red one was devouring the crystal, making it shine so brightly that the air around it was almost heating up.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and diverted his attention from it, looking with the corner of his eye towards the figure that came out the shadows near him.

«Do you and your conceit want to be incinerated, Kuroo?»

The latter smiled and sharpened his gaze on his sovereign.

«Who will execute your orders if you kill all your subordinates?» asked Kuroo disingenuously, folding his hands behind his back.  
«It would be worth it,» hissed Oikawa, but rather than turning towards his subordinate, with a quick wave of his hand he extinguished the flames, and with them, Iwaizumi's image.  
«This is why you're the most betrayed king.»

Oikawa stood up to reach the other. He looked straight into his eyes when he was in front of him, their bodies pressed together and Oikawa's lips dangerously close to Kuroo's.

«Do you want to die? Because I'm feeling magnanimous and I could grant your wishes.»  
«You know that he won't come back, why do you continue to believe otherwise?»  
«You'd like that, wouldn't you?» Oikawa rested his arms on the archwizard's shoulders, sighing theatrically, «You've always hated Iwa-chan, especially when we were alone in my room.»  
«Weren't you the one who used to exploit his loyal Iwaizumi to call me in the middle of the night?» It was scary how someone so attractive, and occasionally so childish, like his king, could also be so toxic for the people around him. «I'm actually amazed that he stayed by your side for so long, knowing that you were screwing with everyone.»

Oikawa tilted his head a bit and grinned, his fingers ghosting over Kuroo's neck.

«Tell me why you're here or get out of my sight, Kuroo,» he whispered darkly, raking his nails across his skin with enough force to draw blood.  
Kuroo grimaced for the sudden pain, but he didn't move as he answered his king, «I thought you already knew. _He_ is awake.»

Oikawa widened his crimson eyes and immediately freed his subordinate to return in front of his crystal ball, from which a blinding light exploded.  
Damp walls and a stone floor appeared in the sphere, along with the figure of a chained man on his knees, with stains of blood spotting what remained of his worn clothes. He was awake, like Kuroo had said. And he was staring straight towards Oikawa, as if he already knew that he was being observed.

A shiver ran down the demon's back.

Without a word, the king walked towards the huge entrance of the main hall. Only when he was in front of it, the door opening on its own, he stopped and turned towards Kuroo, who was still standing next to the throne with an irritating grin on his face. The scratches on his neck were already gone, and so was the blood.

«I don't want to be disturbed,» Oikawa's eyes sharpened on the other, «And this time, don't even try to disobey my orders.»

Kuroo said nothing. He lowered his head in a small curtsy before stepping back and disappearing into the shadows, just as he had arrived.

Oikawa curled his lips in a predatory grin and stepped over the threshold. The torches went out and the door closed behind him with a loud thump, before leaving only the rumble of thunder to resound in the silent and dark castle.

\- - - - -

As he went down the narrow stairway that led to the dungeon, Oikawa's mind was free from any superfluous thought. He hated the smell of mould and dirt, of dry blood staining the walls and the floor. In other circumstances, he would have never gone there. That was the place where his subordinates belonged, not his.

Well, at least he had a good reason to be there.

Oikawa skipped the last three steps and folded his hands behind his back, still smiling as his footsteps echoed in the empty corridors. He was pretty sure that his prisoner had already noticed his presence, but Oikawa didn't seem worried as he proceeded towards the farthest cell.

«Aren't you tired of playing this game?» The demon asked in a loud voice. «This is... correct me if I'm wrong, the fourth time that you've tried to sneak into my castle? I thought you were smarter than this.»

Oikawa stopped when he reached the cell, slightly tilting his head up with a smug grin to look at the person chained to the wall.

«You disappoint me, Ushiwaka-chan.»

A proud and inscrutable look that gleamed like pure gold welcomed the Demon King, the same eyes that Oikawa had too many times thought of ripping out in the throes of an uncontrollable impulse. It was what he despised the most about Ushijima, the arrogant naivety with which he had always looked at Oikawa, as if he wasn't even capable of understanding his position of disadvantage, as if he didn't fear the person, _the demon_ , he was dealing with.

Oikawa crossed his arms on his chest and got closer to Ushijima, stopping in front of him to study his tortured body from head to toe.

He was quite a sight, Oikawa couldn't deny it. Maybe he would have tortured him a bit more if he had been in his subordinates' shoes, perhaps with some more whipping to make him lose his arrogant stoicism, but, judging from what he could see through his ripped shirt, his chest covered in scratches, bruises and blood wasn't bad either.

«I can't believe that you've tried coming though the main entrance. _Again_. Is stupidity a common trait amongst paladins?» Oikawa hastened to add, «Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question.»  
«Oikawa,» Ushijima's deep voice resounded without the slightest shred of uncertainty, «You haven't killed me yet. What's the reason for that?»  
« _Kill_ you? And miss all the fun? If I start a genocide against whoever I hate, what will I do next?»

Ushijima narrowed his gaze on him, the gold in his eyes as sharp as a razor. He tried to move, but it was all useless. The barely audible tinkling of the cold metal filled the silence in a second.

«Why are you complaining?» Oikawa knelt on the ground. With feather-like touches, he slid his fingers over the paladin's chest and along his hips, resting his hand on the other's thigh, «Do you want to be killed? Is that why you always do your best to be captured?»

Ushijima bit back a groan of pain when, suddenly, the cloth of his trousers caught fire under Oikawa's hand, burning his skin and making him tug the chains in a vain attempt to free himself. Not a single cry came out of his lips at first, but then Oikawa pressed his thumb in the injured flesh and the paladin frowned in pain.

«If you really thought that I would kill you, I have bad news for you...» Oikawa leaned forward, whispering in the other's ear, «You know that I love prolonging the agony rather than putting an end to it.»  
«You can... still redeem yourself,» Ushijima panted heavily.  
«Redeem myself?» Oikawa backed away from him with his wide eyes.  
«Yes. It's not too late.»

The Demon King seemed to think about it, murmuring to himself every time he seemed to reach a conclusion. He looked up at the ceiling, then lowered his eyes in a dramatical way and sighed, before finally looking back at Ushijima, bursting out laughing.

«Oh, Ushiwaka-chan...» Oikawa shook his head in disbelief, grabbing Ushijima's face with both hands to yank him closer. Their lips almost touched, but neither one of them lowered their eyes, «This is the dumbest thing you've ever said.»  
«You're alone.»  
«Yes, I'm alone, but at least I don't try to redeem others when I should be the first one to look for redemption. Like you do.»

Oikawa smirked victorious when Ushijima's certainty faltered because of his insinuation.

Slowly and dangerously, the demon traced the other's chin with his fingers and went down his neck with his nails, lightly scratching his skin without tearing it. He approached his neck with his mouth and licked a reddened streak, then he followed the path of his own hands on Ushijima's shoulders, where Oikawa bit him hard.

Ushijima clenched his fists and closed his eyes to keep calm, and when he opened them again, Oikawa was looking at him with a malicious grin.

«What you do is wrong,» Ushijima breathed in a hoarse voice.

Oikawa's hands ghosted over the paladin's arms, enjoying the sight of Ushijima's tortured body after ripping off what remained of his blood-stained shirt. He licked his lips, then he splayed his hands across the other's chest and dug his nails in its flesh, watching Ushijima grit his teeth as blood started pouring from the still not healed cuts.

«You say that what I do is wrong...» The Demon King leaned over the other and put his arms around Ushijima's shoulder to keep him close. He pouted, «I could be offended by that, you know?»  
«I'm simply stating the truth.»  
«Yeah, like you always do,» Oikawa sighed and looked up at the chain with an amused light in his eyes, «I bet that you don't even know what a lie is. A paladin in a shining armour, a living example of virtue and moral integr- Oh, wait!»

Oikawa freed Ushijima from his arms to cup his cheeks with both hands, smiling sinfully a few inches away from his mouth.

«I almost forgot that you love doing wrong things with me. Your armour is not so shiny.»

In that moment, a click echoed in the cell and the chains that had been blocking Ushijima's wrists fell on the ground.

Driven only by his instinct, Ushijima grabbed Oikawa by his neck and violently knocked him to the ground, planting his knees on both sides of the demon to block him under his weight. He took the small knife he used to keep in his boot, and in a flash, he pressed the blade against the other's throat.  
His golden eyes glowed in the dark, almost covered by his dishevelled hair. Beads of sweat outlined his sharp features, as opposed to the rather perfect figure below him, the demon he should have killed, who was watching him with a triumphant grin and a greedy look.

Oikawa tilted his head slightly to the side to better observe Ushijima, even if by doing so he cut himself and wet the blade with his own blood.

«Do it,» he muttered huskily and tempting.  
«What?» Ushijima frowned, unable to understand the logic behind those words.

Oikawa slowly licked his lips and lowered his eyelids to better scrutinize the paladin, then he reached out to tighten the hand that was clutching the knife.

«That's why you came here.» The blade was pressing dangerously against his throat, but the demon didn't move away from it. «Do it. Kill me.»  
«I am not a murderer...» There was an hint of anger in Ushijima's voice.  
«Oh, come on. Killing demons is your duty.»

Ushijima tried to free himself from Oikawa's grip, but the demon didn't seem willing to let him go. Instead, with a minimal effort, Oikawa lined up the blade with his jugular vein and forced Ushijima to press it against his skin, causing more blood to spill from the cut and slide on his neck under Ushijima's troubled look.

«Stop it.» The paladin tried again to let go of the knife, but in vain.  
«It's your chance, you should take advantage of my kindness.»  
«I don't want to kill you.» Ushijima clenched his fist, trying with all his might to withstand Oikawa's demonic strength.  
«Well, if you're not here to kill me...» With just a wave of Oikawa's hand, an invisible force hurled Ushijima against the wall. The demon stood up and pressed the tip of his fingers on the wound, then stared at the crimson red as he walked slowly towards the other. He didn't give him time to get back on his feet, because a second later Oikawa was already straddling his chest, «Why don't we skip the boring part about redemption and you start admitting the real reason why you're here?»  
«I'm not here for _that_. It has never been my intention.»  
«It has never been your intention, but you did it, over and over again.»

Oikawa slid his hands from Ushijima's broad chest to his shoulders with a feline slowness, entwining his fingers through the paladin's hair the moment he reached them. He leaned over, making their lips brush together before taking the lower one between his teeth in a provocative way.

«Paladins shouldn't have sex with demons,» he whispered in a sing-song voice.  
«You can tempt me, but you can't force me to do something that I don't want to,» And yet, despise his words, Ushijima's determination faltered again.

Oikawa sat up straight and took off his cloak, dropping it on the ground before starting to unbutton his robe. There was a strange calm on his face, maybe because of the absence of his usual smile.

«That's where you're wrong,» he dropped his robe, remaining with just a high neck sleeveless shirt. Their hips brushed together when Oikawa leaned down again on Ushijima's body, sliding his thumb on his lower lip, «I can do both, and I will.»  
«Why?» Ushijima clenched his fists.  
A light laugh echoed in the cell, «That's simple. I do what I want, with whomever I want, and tonight I want to crush you once and for all.»

Ushijima almost stopped breathing in the face of such a brutal truth, grasping the other's wrist to pull his hand away from his lips. He was trying his best to confront Oikawa and talk some sense into him, to not fall victim of those eyes that, in one way or another, had always managed to deprive him of his rectitude.

Oikawa smiled at him, not even trying to free himself from Ushijima's grip. It would have been easy, but there was no reason to do it. His other hand reached Ushijima's neck, where a light tingling started to spread under his skin. It was different from the fire that had burned the paladin: it was a pleasant warmth, far from painful, that followed Oikawa's fingers.

«Stop acting like this,» demanded Ushijima, but his voice wasn't as commanding as before.  
«Acting like... what?»

Ushijima couldn't look away from the demon in front of him, his eyes locked on the demon's lustful ones and attracted by the scarlet on his neck.  
It always ended like that for the paladin, spellbound by the smell of blood and sulphur that was making his head spin, his senses and his mind clouded by a languid smile and a devilish look.

«We both know that you want me.»  
«Shut up.»  
«Make me, Ushiwaka-chan.»

Ushijima's hand moved on its own and grabbed Oikawa's face, squeezing his cheek as his glare brimmed with rage. However, that anger soon turned into disconcert when Oikawa parted his lips to slowly lick Ushijima's hand, a lascivious tongue slipping sinuously through his fingers.

He was a paladin, and a paladin should never want something so sinful as a demon by his side. His very existence went against everything he'd ever stood for, it should have repulsed him, but instead he felt an inexplicable attraction to it. To his eyes, Oikawa was perfect. Perfect in his solitude, from which he wanted to save him, perfect in his worthless pride, perfect in his madness. Oikawa was everything Ushijima had ever wanted, even though he knew that sooner or later the demon would have led him to certain death.

What Ushijima didn't know, was that he couldn't do anything against the demon who knew all his weaknesses. He couldn't even think of restraining himself in front of him. In fact, when he loosened his grip on Oikawa's cheek and the demon slid the tip of his tongue over his fangs, whispering a quiet  _"Fuck me"_ , all Ushijima's certainties vanished in an instant. A moment later, the paladin had already pounced on the demon like a predator.

Oikawa didn't even bother moving away from the iron grip that was squeezing his cheeks. He grinned in that kiss that was arrogantly making his jaw hurt, as if Ushijima didn't even care about making him feel good. It was rushed, an animalistic need that was making their bodies move on their own, fucking each other's mouths with their tongues as if they wanted to devour the body in front of them.

Ushijima tried to pull away to get some air, but Oikawa grabbed him by his nape and sealed their lips together again with sadistic amusement. When his oxygen started running out, the paladin tightened his grip on the demon's cheeks, digging his nails into his flesh in an attempt to yank him away from himself.

With them it was always an endless fight to prevail over the other, and it was both beautiful and terrifying how easily Oikawa was able to obscure Ushijima's pure soul with his darkness, but that was exactly what made them lose their minds every time.

«Didn't you want to stop me?» Oikawa asked with a languid and soft voice, grinding his hips against the other's.  
«Oikawa...» Ushijima slid his hands on the demon's hips to make him stop, although with difficulty. He could already feel his arousal awakening, the friction sending shivers down his back. «Do you... act like this with everyone?»

Oikawa sat straight and arched his back, leaning back with both hands on Ushijima's thighs. He didn't give him an answer, only a mocking smile as he tilted his head slightly and sharpened his gaze into the gold of the paladin's eyes. That irritated Ushijima to the point that he threw Oikawa on the cold floor of the cell before reversing their positions, towering over him.

«You have no moral,» Ushijima almost hissed, grabbing Oikawa's shirt, «And you know it.»  
«Moral, redemption, right, wrong...» Oikawa sighed and parted his legs to make room for Ushijima, looking straight into the other's eyes, «Yes, I have no moral. So what? I love what I am! I can do whatever I want! I'm the ruler of all the demons! This is my nature!»

Oikawa almost laughed at Ushijima's disappointed look. He wanted to tell him that someone as tainted as he was couldn't judge anyone, that bragging about something he had already lost, like his integrity, had no sense. He wanted to tell him that he had to stop believing that he could ever  _"save"_ him. But Oikawa was already tired of those never-ending and pointless attempts to make him change.

«Then why haven't you killed me yet?» Ushijima tightened his grip on the demon's shirt, «You know why I keep coming here, and I won't stop doing it until you'll accept to follow me away from this place.»  
«And I'll keep telling you that you're annoying. Now, stop asking me questions you already know the answer to, Ushiwaka-chan. It's a waste of time.»

Was it really a waste of time? Was hoping to make Oikawa change his mind really pointless? Had everything he had done until that moment been futile? No, Ushijima didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that, one day, he would have been able to save Oikawa from his own desolation.

«Someday, you'll understand that I was right.»

Those were the words that anticipated Oikawa's satisfied grin, as he realized that he had won against the dignity of the man in front of him, depriving him of his most sacred faith. Again, like all the other times. It was a night just like that, when they first sank into that abyss made of violence and sex: the same roar of rain and thunder in the distance, the same feelings that stung Ushijima's pride like thousand of poisonous needles.

The moment Oikawa entwined his fingers in Ushijima's hair to push him closer and steal his lips with renewed fervour, the paladin went directly to the hem of the demon's shirt, sliding his fingers under it.

There were no second thoughts, no redemption, no "right or wrong" that could have made them stop. It was just the two of them, their arousal, and the need to savour the kiss that was clouding their minds, to the point that Ushijima didn't even realize when, in the heat of the moment, Oikawa's fangs tore the flesh of his lower lip.

Ushijima dug his nails into Oikawa's waist at the sudden pain, making the demon arch his back. Oikawa groaned at the rough friction of their erections and threw his head back against the floor, but he never looked away from the other, his glossy, crimson lips tilted into a smile that made him look even more fearsome, tempting and arousing.

«Now we're speaking the same language, Ushiwaka-chan,» he mocked, licking the blood on his own lips.  
Ushijima spat the mix of saliva and blood in his mouth and wiped it off with the back of his hand, glaring at Oikawa with a strange light in his golden eyes, «Shut up, Oikawa.»  
«Oh?» The demon grinned, «Are you angry? Do you feel bad because you can't resist me? Well, actually, you should.»

There was a moment of silence during which neither of them dared to lower their eyes, then Oikawa whispered, «You know how to make me shut up. Stop pretending that you don't like having sex with me and start doing something. That's the only reason why you're still alive. I'm tired of your complains, if you don't want to do it, then say it loud and clear and I'll find someone else.»

Ushijima's patience cracked because of those words. He was angry about Oikawa's attitude, about how lightly he had always considered his desire to be at his side, about how he had always messed around with him. He hated him, and yet he just wanted to crush his superiority and mark that body until he would have been nothing but a begging, shivering mess under his touches.

Oikawa let out a hoarse laugh when the paladin grabbed his chin and forcibly tilted his head to one side, attacking his neck to start biting, licking and sucking the skin into his mouth. He moaned when Ushijima suddenly shoved a hand between his legs and stroked his erection from over his pants. Seriously, were some provocations about having sex with someone else everything Ushijima needed to stop thinking about the moral ambiguity of what they were doing? Had Oikawa known it sooner, he would have done it ages ago.

«Do your worst, Ushiwaka-chan,» he grinned as Ushijima started tracing his body with his mouth.

Every gesture was slow. He kissed his shoulder, then his chest, sliding down to lick away his own blood from Oikawa's body. He never looked away from the demon, as if he was trying to understand what he was thinking just by observing those crimson eyes and swollen lips, now parted to let in deeper breaths.

«My, my. What a vision...» Oikawa smiled, propping himself up a bit to continue looking at what the other was about to do.

The paladin saw the lust in Oikawa's eyes the moment he grabbed his pants and lowered them on his thighs to free his erection, making him shiver as the cold air of the cell graced his burning flesh. He parted his lips and licked the tip of his cock, already filled with precum, swirling his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth, while his hand stroked along the length.

Oikawa entwined his fingers in Ushijima's hair, tightening his grip to push the other against his cock. He grinned in bliss as he fucked Ushijima's mouth, moaning louder when a strangled noise from the paladin sent shivers through his whole body. Every vibration from the other's throat made his skin prickle, clouding his mind with the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Ushijima, however, didn't seem willing to be subdued by the demon, as he immediately grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands and started moving on his cock, sucking at his own pace.

«Seriously...?» Oikawa let out a breathy laugh, «You're a sore loser.»

It was hard for Ushijima to stay calm when the Demon King was looking at him with those bright eyes, wet lips tilted in his usual irritating grin, but it wasn't nearly enough to make him lose his mind.

He would make the other  _beg_ to be fucked, if that was what he truly wanted.

Ushijima moved away from Oikawa and took him by the hips to pull him closer, until the demon's buttocks were on his thighs. He didn't even ask himself if the other was uncomfortable, laid on the floor with his back bending painfully and his pants lowered to his thighs, which prevented him any movement. He didn't even ask himself if Oikawa would be embarrassed in that vulnerable position, because he already knew the answer, judging by the demon's lascivious smile.

«Ushiwaka-chan...» Oikawa's hand moved down his body, reaching his throbbing cock under the paladin's eyes.  
«Does this excite you so much?» It wasn't a provocation, but a sincere question.  
«It will be more exciting if you do something about it.»

Ushijima took a deep breath as Oikawa started pleasuring himself, his fingers sliding over the wet head of his cock before retracing the length, down his balls and his perineum to reach his opening. He swirled around it, spreading the precum before slowly penetrating himself with his finger.

Oikawa was testing his patience, Ushijima knew that. What the demon didn't know, was that the paladin was already past his limit.

«Turn around.»

On any other occasion, the demon would have killed anyone who'd have tried to give him an order, but in that moment he felt generous, and above all, too turned on to even think of speaking. He looked at the other with the corner of his eye as he moved away to kneel in front of him, further lowering his pants down his thighs, as much as his boots allowed him to. He then licked his lips and leaned forward, spreading his legs in a needy way.

Ushijima pulled the demon closer by the waist, before squeezing his ass-cheeks. He slid his thumb over his opening and penetrated him for a moment, just enough to make him bite back a moan.

Oikawa turned towards him, curling his lips into an amused grin, «Are you done making me wait?»

But this time, the paladin didn't care about that provocation, because he knew that  _he_ was the one in control. Oikawa could have said anything, but he would have still been completely at his mercy, shivering and melting under his touches. He had no power over him.

«Shut up,» Ushijima glared at him, an intense look that the demon had never seen on him before. «Stop talking nonsense and acting so smug when we both know that you're dying to be fucked, Oikawa.»

Something in Oikawa's eyes changed. They were filled with the same lust, the same brightness, but it was different. He was looking at Ushijima as if he was considering what would have given him more pleasure, if accepting those words or killing him right on the spot.

His desire to brutally murder the other, however, died the moment Ushijima lowered on him and licked his opening, letting his tongue delve in without hesitation.

Oikawa couldn't do anything but clench his fists and surrender to the pleasure his so-called enemy was giving him, pushing back against the tongue that was fucking him in such a sloppy way. He moaned shamefully when the paladin tightly grabbed his buttocks, digging his nails into his flesh while continuing to devour him, before Ushijima's tongue was replaced by two fingers that started sinking into him at the same pace.

Oikawa felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth, droplets of it sliding down his chin while his moans left his throat dry. He hadn't even realized that he'd bit his lower lip with too much force because of the sudden intrusion, but that sting was nothing compared to the one he felt the moment Ushijima started stretching him with three fingers. It was as if a fire was burning every inch of his body, completely clouding his mind and sight... or maybe he had instinctively closed his eyes? Hard to say when he couldn't think straight.

«Oikawa...» Ushijima almost seemed worried, but the Demon King hastened to reply.  
«Try to ask me if I'm okay and I will burn you to ashes.»

Oikawa didn't move as Ushijima continued scissoring him, licking his opening, sucking and biting his skin, making him moan. He tried to stay still, taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart, hoping that his legs would stop trembling before collapsing under his own weight.

There had been a time when Oikawa had wondered about the reason why he hadn't killed Ushijima at first sight, or the first time he had chained him in that cell, after playing with him, defeating him and his ideology. And yet, for the fourth time from that fateful night, he was there again, kneeling on the dirty floor of a dungeon, letting himself be taken by a pleasure hidden under layers of pain. And Ushijima was still there with him, prey of a carnal temptation and a sick love he had started to feel for the King of Demons, a feeling that was making him believe things to the limits of madness, like the fact that he could change him.

What nonsense!

«Well?» Oikawa turned slowly towards Ushijima with a provocative grin, «You said that I wanted to be fucked, so don't let me down, Ushiwaka-chan. You can do better than this.»

Oikawa inhaled sharply the moment Ushijima freed him from his grip. He looked at the paladin with the corner of his eye, watching as he lowered his pants and started stroking himself. It was incredible how Ushijima wanted to make him believe that he didn't like what they were doing, when it was clear that he was the most aroused between them.

Ushijima slid his hand along Oikawa's hips and waist, before grabbing him by his buttocks and bringing his cock near his opening. He pushed the head against the ring of muscle and slowly penetrated the demon until he was fully seated into him, then he pulled out and pushed back in again, this time sinking in with a single thrust before starting to move.

Oikawa didn't worry that his moans could have been heard in the whole dungeon, nor did he bother concealing the curses caused by the pain of being penetrated with so little preparation. He didn't even know what was worse, realizing that he was enjoying the pain as much as the pleasure, or having forgotten how much it hurt to be taken so aggressively. Well, again, not that he cared. Not when his arousal was driving him crazy.

«Go on,» he gasped as soon as Ushijima started to move faster.

The pain that at first had caught him unprepared, slowly turned into a morbid need. Each thrust was no longer as bad as the previous one, only increasing his desire to have more. It would have been a lie if he'd said it was pleasant, but it was everything his masochistic side could have ever hoped for. He felt alive, burning under the impetuosity of the only man who could have fulfilled his every perversion at the expense of his own beliefs. The only man who was a slave to his feelings towards the Demon King, to the point that he hadn't noticed that he'd become a puppet in his master's hands. Ushijima was naive, an easy prey for his tempting games, a paladin whose virtue had been dirtied by his own love for a demon. No puppet could ever be more perfect than him.

«What's this...?» Each word was accompanied by a moan, each thrust by the need of taking deep breaths, «Has... the torture... weakened you? Or maybe my expectations... were too high?»

Something in those words filled Ushijima with a mixture of anger and excitement never felt before, making him instinctively grab Oikawa's hip, where he was sure his fingers would have left their mark.

There was no rhythm in what they were doing, it was just a frantic slamming of hips every time Ushijima sank into the other. Oikawa's voice died in his throat, any attempt to provoke Ushijima turned into an incoherent noise as soon as he parted his lips. It was pure lust between two bodies, a magnetic attraction that guided their movements, the need to prevail at the cost of hurting the other. It was violent and insatiable, loud and sinful like the moans that echoed through the room.

«And you said... that doing it... had never been your intention?» Oikawa rested his forehead on his arm, bringing a hand down to reach the base of his length and squeeze it to preclude his own orgasm. He could already feel his throbbing cock bounce painfully at every thrust, but he didn't want to put an end to that jubilation of ecstasy and adrenaline. He didn't, however... «Where's your coherence?»  
«Shut up,» Ushijima's voice was commanding, but dampened by a pleasure that brought out the words like a hoarse roar.  
«Is _"shut up"_ the only thing you can say?» Oikawa laughed, but another overwhelming thrust made him suddenly moan, smothering his attempts to talk.

Ushijima's golden eyes were fixed on Oikawa's back as he dug his fingers into both sides of his body, his rhythm becoming erratic as his climax approached. He slammed against those hips once, twice, three times, burying his cock into him one last time before reaching his orgasm with an animalistic groan.

And just like that, silence fell over the room, only broken by their heavy breaths. In the aftermath, everything seemed like a mirage, as if it was impossible that those moans had been able to warm up and fill the void of that place, and yet, it had really happened. The shivering body in front of him was real, just like the cum that started sliding along the demon's thighs as soon as he pulled away from him, joining Oikawa's on the floor.

_When did he-_

Oikawa reached back with his hand to touch the liquid that was wetting him, not moving from his position. He slowly went up his thighs to his still gaping hole and brushed his fingertips against it, still dirtied from the orgasm.  
Ushijima didn't know if he was doing it to torture him more or if he was doing it unconsciously, but he couldn't avert his eyes from him. He watched as the demon sat up on his knees and straightened his back, swallowing a lump in his throat when those crimson rubies darted towards him.

Completely attracted by them, Ushijima approached Oikawa. He rested a hand on his side, grasping Oikawa's chin with the other to make him tilt his head a bit before leaning in to kiss him.  
However, Oikawa put a hand on Ushijima's lips and stopped him, staring at him with a lost look and an unusual seriousness.

«Ushiwaka-chan... Did I, by any chance, say you could kiss me?» Not receiving an answer, he added, «Yeah, exactly.»

Oikawa brushed  his thumb  against Ushijima's lower lip as he approached his mouth with his own, but he stopped a few inches away from it. He then looked up to  meet Ushijima's eyes, grinning slyly and whispering a mere  _“It was fun”_ before  getting on his feet  and starting to  fix himself up .

«Oikawa...?»

Oikawa looked down at him, waiting for him to talk.

«I want you,» said Ushijima after a few seconds of silence. He stood up as well and tucked himself into his pants, reaching Oikawa and stopping in front of him, in front of that body that still had his own blood and marks on it, «Not just your body. If you don't kill me now, I'll come back again. You know that nothing will stop me.»

Of course Oikawa knew that Ushijima would have come back, just like he had done the previous time and the one before that. That was the reason why he had always let him go. After all, why should he imprison someone who had already chained himself to a miserable life made of torture and vain hopes? Oikawa knew that Ushijima would have never run away, he knew that he would have always retraced the path that led to the castle. The same path that led to him, to the demon who was holding the paladin's heart in his hand.

«I know,» Oikawa shrugged before walking away from Ushijima, uncaring of the clothes he left on the floor, of his messy hair and of the clotted blood drying on his lips and chest. His footsteps echoed in the dungeon as he left the man alone again with a loud laugh,

«You just have to hope  you won't meet my subordinates first! I can't wait to see how you'll surprise me next time, Ushiwaka-chan!»

 


End file.
